The Trickster and the Moose
by Anna Nomis
Summary: Gabriel takes advantage of some special knowledge about Sam. Boredom plus knowledge plus Gabriel, equals tickling.


The trickster and the moose

"Samaaaaaantha!" Gabriel coos, ducking down to look under the table. "Where aaaaaaare youuuuu?" He continues, teasingly.

Sam, who was cowering under the bed, covered his ears to block out the teasing. 'Never again.' He thinks to himself. 'I'll never let him do that to me again.'

Gabriel continues to stalk around the rooms, calling for sam in a sing-song voice. Knowing full well that sam was there somewhere.

Gabriel enters the bedroom. Instating panic in Sam who moves his hands from his ears to his mouth to cover his breathing. Scared that the angel would be able to hear his beating heart, Sam tries to calm himself down.

'Why did I hide under the bed?' Sam thinks to himself. 'Such a cliche place.' He stops breathing entirely when Gabriel stops right at the foot of the bed.

"Oh Sammy." He says, "under the bed? I thought you hunters were smarter than that." With that, he grabs Sam's leg -which had been slightly sticking out- and pulls the squeaking hunter from his sanctuary.

"Gabe please this is childish!" Sam yells, thrashing and kicking. Trying to do anything to get out of the archangels' grip. But with no avail as Gabriel picks up the larger man and throws him on the bed.

"You practically set yourself up for this Samantha. And you know I'm childish so you can forget that argument." He says, climbing on top of Sam to stop the mans thrashing.

"Wahahahait!" Sam giggles as Gabriel starts prodding his stomach. "We hahahave more inpohohorant things to dohoho." He continues, swatting in vain at the smaller mans devilish fingers.

"More important than making you laugh? I don't think so Sammy boy." Gabriel coo's in response, pushing his slender fingers into his hips causing the Hunter to buck and thrash.

"GAHAHAHABE!" Sam calls, unable to hold a grasp on his composure. "Pleahahase!" He continues as Gabriel uses his Grace to immobilize the poor Winchester. With his arms frozen to his sides, he now had no way to fight the angel's attacks off.

Knowing he has won, Gabriel looks over his praise with hands half raised; in deep thought over where to start his attack on the immobilized Winchester.

"How about we start here?" Gabe says teasingly, slowly lowering his hands to Sams hopelessly thrashing hips.

"C-come on mahahan. That's Deans bad spot not mihihine." He whines in anticipation as the archangel's hands get dangerously closer to their target.

Gabriel stops, " Wait, old Dean-O is ticklish?" He says, and obvious plan seeping its way into his mind.

"Hell yeah, but he'll never admit it. And you never heard that from me, got it?" Sam responds harshly, knowing Deans retaliation would not be fun to endure. It was bad enough as kids.

"My lips are sealed." Gabriel responds, making a locking motion over his lips. "Your lips however, are not. And should be screaming with laughter." Before he even finished his sentence, Gabriel was squeezing and prodding and tickling all over Sam's thrashing hips.

"No-hohohoho Gahaha-be. Pl-pleahahase!" Sam please, pulling on his arms from under Gabriel's strong knees with no avail. But the smaller man ignored Sam and instead moves up to his stomach; inflicting an adorable stream of childlike giggles and squeals that Gabe would never let him forget.

"Oh this is too good to stop Samantha." He laughs with him. "Just. Too. Good." He continues, punctuating each word with a poke to his belly-button. Causing Sam to gasp and jerk with laughter.

Despite his fighting and pleas, Sam was happy. It may be torture but it was worth it to feel the happy energy flowing between the two friends.

And Gabe was happy too. Not just because he was a child at heart, but because he cared for Sam and he knew that even though Sam may be threatening to engulf him in holy fire, that his laughter was genuine. And that made it worth it.

"I wanna see how high I can make you squeal." Gabe laughs. Pulling up sams shirt while spidering his skilled fingers up his ribs.

His thrashing became desperate, his laughter frantic, his breathing engulfed in laughter. It was torture worse than hell, and he would know; he's been there multiple times.

"Whehehen I g-get out of thihihis im SO gonna gehehet you angel!" Sam threatens as Gabriel gets awfully close to his armpits.

"Who says you're getting out of this?" Gabriel asks cheekily. "You know, I could just put you in another time loop. Just cause you love those so much." He continues. Smirking at the added look of horror on his friends face.

"I h-h-hate yohohohou!" Sam giggles as he scrunched up his neck from side to side in a hopeless effort to stop the tickling fingers.

"How dare you?" Gabriel says in mock-indignation. "For that, you're going to get it in your worst spot now. Until you're begging."

Sam looks to him in shock. "Oh yes Samsquatch. You think I didn't notice how protective you are of those armpits even as they are covered? Hips may be Deans bad spot. But your armpits sure as hell at yours." He chimes, using his grace to immobilize the younger Winchesters arms above his head. Things are about to get loud.

Part 2?


End file.
